


Zootopia rail book 1

by ChooChoobob1212



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Station 51 (Emergency!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChooChoobob1212/pseuds/ChooChoobob1212
Summary: Nick,Judy and my OC Bob have to figure ot the cause to a train derailment in bunnyburrow.WARNING:this story has sensitve events sutch as 9/11 and Iraq war. please read at your own choosing.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all and welcome to my first fic here at Archive. this is still WIP so some things are subject to change.  
> PLEASE NOTE: this is a script for a YouTube series so it may look weird i am working on a novel version right now.

INT. BOB’S OFFICE — MORNING  
Looking into a webcam, Bob clears his throat.

BOB  
Hi, I’m Bob Labrador, owner of the Zootopia Railroad company. Ever since I Inherited the railroad from my father, things have been—shall we say—interesting.

FX: [KNOCKING AT DOOR]

JAN  
Sir? It’s urgent.  
BOB  
Come in.

FX: [DOOR OPENING]

JAN  
There's been a train crash 211 miles south of here just outside of Bunnyburrow.  
BOB  
Any casualties?  
JAN  
As of now, no, sir.  
BOB  
concerned What was it carrying?  
JAN  
Gasoline, sir. Tons of it. If anything should happen—  
BOB  
Call the ZPD, immediately. The longer we wait, the more dangerous it’ll get.  
JAN  
Already on it, sir.

INT. MEETING ROOM, ZPD CENTRAL PRECINCT

JASON  
Alright, settle down, you savage beasts. I have multiple items on the docket for each officer. Delgato, Higgins, I’ll be sending you both undercover in Savanna Square. Pennington, Snarlov, you two are assigned under SWAT in the Meadowlands; please wear disguises. clears throat Hopps, Wilde—

FX: [PHONE RINGING]

One second. Hello? Pardon? Lamb Wept. I’m sending officers to assist.

FX: [CLICK]

JASON  
The BPD and BSD need assistance with a train derailment outside of Bunnyburrow. I’m sending you and five other officers to assist.

FX: [CHATTER FALLS SILENT]

JUDY  
low, terrified Chief? I—  
JASON  
Before you say anything, I want you to know that I will call your parents and tell them to start evacuating their burrow. firm We want to minimize casualties as much as possible. All of you are dismissed.  
JUDY  
sighs, relieved Thank you, Chief.

INT. ZPD SQUAD CAR, EN ROUTE TO BUNNYBURROW

NICK  
Not exactly the family reunion you had in mind, huh?  
JUDY  
Not at all.  
NICK  
If it makes you feel any better, I know a good place where your folks can stay… depending on what happens.  
JUDY  
Thanks, Slick.  
NICK  
Always be prepared for the worst but hold out hope for the best. It’s a lesson I’ve learned during all our cases together, Carrots.  
JUDY  
That really means a lot to me, Nick. I mean that.

EXT. BUNNYBURROW CITY LIMITS — NOON  
Their vehicle comes to a roadblock at the Bunnyburrow sign. Armored trucks and military vehicles are covering every inch of the land. In the distance, a big black plume of smoke rises in the distance.

FX: [CLICKING SPURS, FOOTSTEPS]

JOHN  
Well, as I live an’ breathe. If it ain't Officer Hopps. Didn’t expect to see you an’ this— clears throat odd feller.  
JUDY  
Glad to see you as well, cousin. sighs I just wish it happened under better circumstances.  
NICK  
Wait, you never told me he was your cousin.  
JUDY  
Once-removed, on my mom’s side. This here’s my partner, Officer Wilde.  
JOHN  
Mhm... Pleasure’s all mine. C’mon, your folks are waiting at the Command Post. Plus, you guys are needed in there for the briefing.

INT. BPD COMMAND POST, BUNNYBURROW  
Judy and Nick walk in to see other officers from all over the Zootopia area and precincts. As they take their seats, a black labrador retriever enters and walks to the podium.

BOB  
It warms my heart to see you all here. Most of you probably know who I am, but, for those who don’t, my name is Bob Labrador. I am the owner of the Zootopia Railroad Company. Now, I have gone through all of your profiles and have been in contact with all of your commanders, you all are the ones I have chosen in the event something like this were to happen. Mrs. Vice President, go ahead.  
JAN  
As you can see, in this footage taken from a U.S.M.C. helicopter earlier today, it's not pretty.

FX: [HUSHED WHISPERS, FRIGHTENED MUTTERING]

BOB  
For those of you thinking that I’m going to be here in the Command Post all safe and sound, you’d be wrong. My father had me work for the railroad, getting my paws dirty before he handed it over to me. While I was growing up, he always taught me that, even if you are a big CEO, you should still be helping when things go wrong. Therefore, the two of you that I select are going down to the crash site with me to look for clues as to what happened. Those two are Officer Judith Hopps and Officer Nicholas Wilde. I hope you two are ready for whatever happens because we are going to the site in 10 minutes. Any questions?

FX: [CROWD GOSSIPING, FLASHING CAMERAS]

JACK  
Are you sure sending a fox, who was an ex-con artist, into the crash site is a good idea?  
(Shut yo’ ass up!)  
BOB  
slightly agitated I’m sure the fine creatures of the ZPD would support me on it. I know it's only been a little over six months, but he is still a part of the team here. No slander or libel should befall him. Do you all understand?

FX: [MUTTERING]

BOB  
As for those of you with a badge, you will all be protecting roads and comforting the residents of Bunnyburrow. Okay! Let's get this done. Dismissed.

FX: [CHATTER, PAPERS RUSTLING, FOOTSTEPS]

BOB  
Hopps, Wilde. If something were to happen to us while we are down there, don't worry; we have a SOCOM unit from the National Guard on standby to get us out of there.

EXT. CRASH SITE, EAST BUNNYBURROW — NOON  
Five fire trucks and four ambulances surround the crash site. The situation becomes tense as the fire is spreading faster than the firefighters can put it out.

JUDY  
Okay. We need to check for clues. Nick. Nick? Nick, are you listening!  
NICK  
Huh? Oh sorry. What now?  
JUDY  
I said we need to check for clues.  
NICK  
Yeah, check for bodies. Gotcha.  
JUDY  
muttering Not helping.

FX: [CAR DOOR OPENING, AMBULANCE SIRENS STARTING]

FX: [FOOTSTEPS IN GRAVEL, METALLIC CLANK]  
Buried next to a scorched slab of iron, a strange black box sticks out, resembling that of a controller for something.

NICK  
Hmm. Hey, Bob? Where was this train supposed to end up?  
BOB  
Normally, the accountants handle all the scheduling. A train this size would’ve been covered in the docket.  
NICK  
Well, I found this. Any idea what function it serves?  
BOB  
That is a black box; it takes record of everything that happens on the train. For example, when the engineer applies the brakes, what pressure the brakes are at, what notch the train is at, and fuel level. We will need it for the Investigation, so hold on to it.  
NICK  
Something’s off about all of this, Carrots. How many cars did Jan say this thing was loading?  
JUDY  
Fifteen, I think. Wait, what’s that?

One of the tankers sticking out from the train car closest to them was severely damaged, a vault made of crumpled-up aluminum.

NICK  
You wonder if it will explode?  
JUDY  
Nick, ordinarily, I’d appreciate the biting commentary, but this is a very delicate situation.  
NICK  
I’m serious, Carrots. We’re standing in an industrial minefield, yet not one of these containers has gone off?  
JUDY  
Yeah, I noticed that too. If it were headed for Bunnyburrow, the train’s serial number would’ve been listed in the Yardmaster’s schedule.  
NICK  
And, judging by the angle, it’s a miracle not one of those cars went off like a firework. Otherwise, this whole place would’ve been a crater.

FX: [FOOTSTEPS IN GRAVEL]

BOB  
So you’re saying this could’ve been sabotage?  
JUDY  
Something’s not adding up, Mr. Labrador. We can’t chalk this up to it being “just an accident.” Especially, when there’s no crew here to be found.  
BOB  
Well, the crew change was right before Bunnyburrow’s limits, and the crew that stepped down were all newly certified by the academy.

FX: [SWITCHING ON RADIO, ADJUSTING DIAL]

JUDY  
Officer Hopps to Dispatch. Currently looking over the crash site. We’re not finding any sign of there being a crew. Requesting—

FX: [TRAIN HORN]

NICK  
Judy!

FX: [BRAKES SCREECHING]

MICHAEL  
Watch out! Move, move!  
JUDY  
Oof!

Nick tackles Judy off of the tracks, landing on a patch of dirt safely.

FX: [YELLING]

JUDY  
Nick! Wait! There’s someone still back—

FX: [METAL CRASHING AND SCRAPING AGAINST METAL, FOOTSTEPS]

BOB  
Is everyone alright?  
JUDY  
Yeah, we’re fine, but there's someone under the cars! I think it was a firefighter!

FX: [“FIREFIGHTER DOWN” ALARM]

BOB  
Do what we can! I'm calling in a team now!

Judy finds the firefighter’s helmet that reads “Engine 51.” Looking closer, she’s shocked to see the name on the helmet: “Hopps.”

JUDY  
No...  
NICK  
Judy?  
JUDY  
Look.

Her paws shaking, Judy shows Nick the helmet. Nick frantically starts digging towards the sound of the alarm. As he gets closer, four firefighters arrive with shovels and start digging with him. Judy holds the helmet close to her chest. Her eyes clenched shut with tears streaming down her face as Bob stood remorsefully with her.


	2. Ep2

**==================================================================**

(Desperate Aftermath, Crash Site)

(Ambulance Sirens going off, the loud hum of construction equipment mixed with crashing sheets of metal.)

CHRISTOPHER

(Commanding) Mithril, get that hose ready and fire at this tank!

JACOB

(Hurriedly) Careful with the hose’s aim. Steady as she goes…

(Sprinting over to Christopher & Jacob, Jake assists them with the hose)

JAKE

(Grunts) I got this!

(As the fire dies out, three emergency workers put their backs into pushing an upended train car.) 

NICK

(Pained) Is everyone alright? 

JOHN

(Concerned) Yeah. Right now, we gotta make sure nothing else here goes south. Do you hear?

NICK

(To Savage) Crystal. Wait, where’s Bob?

JOHN

(To Nick) I have no clue. 

(Suddenly, the sound of a gas pipe bursting rings through the air. Christopher and Jacob hear this, as Firefighter 3 holds the hose steady) 

JAKE

(Scared) What was that!?

CHRISTOPHER

(Commanding) Get back, before-

(Boom! A gas canister located in that same train-car explodes, killing them instantly. The blast’s shockwave tosses the rest back, as shards of flaming debris rain down around them.)

NICK

(Thinking) ' _ Is that rain? _ '

(Bob slowly stood up and looked around for anyone.)

BOB

(Faintly) Wilde?! Hopps?!

(He noticed Nick on his side about 20 feet away. He sprinted up to where Nick was lying, clutching his chest and dropping to his knees beside the Fox. He looked around dizzily as he noticed Judy limping towards him.)

JUDY

(Pained) Bob, what the hayseeds just happened?

Bob looked at her before falling back and clutching his head. One of the tanks had exploded unexpectedly and caused almost everyone nearby to be stunned and injured. Feeling the side of his face, he winces from the burn he received. He noticed his vision in his right eye was blurry and had a pink tint to it. A flashback of a battlefield and then a medic helmet flash before Bob. He shakes his head trying to forget those days

BOB

No i'm not going back there no….no….Jessie

JUDY

Nick? Nick?! (limping to Nick, she puts pressure on his wound.) Stay with me, you dumb fox. 

NICK

(Low, Muttering) Really, physics? (Coughs)

(Cut to the next scene)

**==================================================================**

(At The Press Conference)

BOB

It is with a heavy heart that the recovery effort was not an easy one. We have lost four firefighters so far and I am very saddened to report one was from the Hopps family.

(More muttering from the reporters)

JACK

Mr. Labrador, quick question for the Galloping Gazette. Isn’t it awfully convenient that one of your trains, reportedly as being listed carrying up to 32 kilotons of jet fuel,  _ didn’t _ explode even when struck by a passing train?

NICK

(Low) What in the world is he getting at?

JUDY

(Cautious) We are still trying to figure out all the details. As far as we know, one of the cars was still carrying its cargo. The rest were empty.

BOB

(Annoyed) First I should point out that we are still trying to figure out why they did not go off ourselves. So at this time, I do not have an answer to that question. And second, do I need to bring up the mistreatment of predators because you all didn't have the correct info during the Nighthowler Incident?

JACK

(Suspicious) An interesting sentiment. Coming from someone who hired an ex-Con Artist and Officer Judith Hopps. (To Judy) The same mammal who  _ started _ the Nighthowler Incident by spreading public hysteria,  _ without _ any prior knowledge.

BOB

Ma'am. How do you feel about the fact you just insulted both mammals who are, as of right now, in this room as we speak? That was cruel.

GRAHAM

Is it misinformation if what they’re saying contradicts your narrative, Mr. Labrador?

JACK

Did you not have someone inspect the vehicle before it left the station? This whole disaster could’ve been prevented.

JUDY

(irritated) Sir, we can't prevent everything that happens.

NICK

(On, to Judy) C’mon, carrots. We got better places to be.

  
  


BOB

That is all the time we have right now….

A reporter mumbled about how she hoped Bob would be killed by this. That warranted many disgusted murmurs, but also a few that seemed to agree.

Bob motions for security and they escort the press out of the room...

(Cut to the next scene)

**==================================================================**

(Meanwhile, outside the conference hall)

JUDY

(On, to Nick) What if I slip up like that again?

NICK

(On, shocked) You can’t be serious, Judy. After everything you helped me deal with, you’re just gonna let them get inside your head?

JUDY

(On, to Nick) It’s not them getting to me that I’m worried about, It’s that I don’t know if I can trust myself. Let alone look ma and pa in the eye.

NICK

(To Judy) Officer Judith Laverne Hopps, you listen to me and listen good. What happened there was not your fault.

(Bob walks over and kneels by Judy)

BOB

Hey Judy you ok?

NICK

She's fine. The press is just getting to her

BOB

Look, your brother did something that any sibling would do….

JUDY

Yes, but…….

NICK

(Blunt) But nothing. I talked to him at the briefing. He wanted to see you but was called away in the middle of our conversation. He was a good bunny, just like the hero cop in whose pawsteps he wanted to follow.

JUDY

You’re right. Guess we should see to it everyone at the Sheriff’s place is relocated.

JAN

(over radio): Bob, it’s Jan. The transport just arrived with the crew scheduled to take that train …..   
  


BOB

(over radio): Ok, we're on our way

JUDY

(To Bob) Do you have the file on him?

BOB

Yes I do. He’s a good worker, top of his class at the academy. He is on a list of possible maintenance-of-way workers as a spike remover. I was going to have him approved, even though I don’t make those decisions. Jan makes the decisions in that area.

(Cut to the next scene)

**==================================================================**

(Meanwhile, at the trainyard)

BOB

This Spike Remover’s was what he was to be approved for (pointing to a line of maintenance-of-way equipment) Number 4 is what he’d be working on.

  
  


JUDY

Bob, can we walk over and see how it works? As well as check the other equipment?

BOB

Yes we can.

JUDY

So what is this machine able to do, as far as its’ top speed and such?

BOB

This thing can go 30 when not removing spikes 10 if it is….. I will say all this equipment is one team and if one gets too far from the others, it is remotely shut off by the onboard system inside each one of the machines and will not start up unless the leader of the team inserts a key to disable the shutoff. It's a new precautionary measure I've installed because, if you were to steal it, it’d be so easy to take off.

NICK

Okay. Well, as thrilling as this field trip’s been. we should really get back to the base. We’ve still got that crewmember to talk to.

(cut to the next scene)

==================================================================

(Sheriff’s Office)

JUDY

(To Savage) Sorry we’re late.

JOHN

(To Judy) It’s fine. The kid hasn’t spoken a word since you got back.

JUDY

(To Savage) Mm. Perhaps you’ll need someone with a Ph.D. in  smooth-talking.

NICK

Wait a minute are you flirting with your own cousin...  _ Sigh _ Well guess I’ve got someone against me now for you! 

JOHN

(To Nick) Think she’s referring to you, slick.

BOB

Judy, you are quite the bunny.

NICK

Oh you should see her at home. She's real sassy then….. 

(Judy rolls her eyes and punches him in the arm. He winces.) 

NICK

Oof! I.......I deserved that…

BOB

If you don't mind, can I come in with you guys?

JUDY

Let me see if I can get him to talk first before he runs into “the Boss” (chuckles)

(cut to the next scene)

==================================================================

(Interrogation Room)

(Judy opens the door and walks in, shutting the door behind her.)

JUDY

Hi there, I’m Officer Judy. ZPD. If you could, I’d like to ask you some questions about any possible involvement in yesterday’s train crash. First off, what’s your name?

ANDREW

It’s Andrew... Listen, that train was…..

JUDY

Was...what?

ANDREW

(Apprehensive) Nevermind.

JUDY

Hey. I’m not here to arrest you. I’m just here to get your side of what happened.

ANDREW

Well, I can tell you the schedule said I was to take the train to Loggersfield, but before I could even get out of the office, my conductor was running in, saying it took off without us under power.

JUDY

Alright. Well, I'm going to call someone in here. He's going to talk to you more about what might’ve happened, and I’ll need your full cooperation. Okay?

ANDREW

Okay.

JUDY

(into earpiece) Mr. Labrador, you can come in now.

(Bob walks into the room)

ANDREW

Wait, do I know you?

BOB

Yes you do. I am Bob Labrador, owner of Zootopia Rail.

ANDREW

(shocked) Ok this? I never thought I'd be doing right now. Of all the mammals in my line of work, I’m talking with HIM!!

BOB

(Chuckles) Don't worry it happens all the time. Hopps, do you want to continue?

ANDREW

(Surprised) Wait, Hopps???

JUDY

Do you know someone from our family?

ANDREW

Yeah, I do …. I think so, anyway. Do you have a brother named Michael?

JUDY

(mutters to herself) Oh no. 

ANDREW

Did something happen? I've been trying to text him this morning, but he hasn't gotten back to me. 

JUDY

Yes. Was he a friend of yours?

ANDREW

Yeah, we went to school together at Bunnyburrow high. 

JUDY

Andrew, he…..he died last night…

ANDREW

Wait, what? H-he’s….dead? 

JUDY

Yes, he’s my brother and he saved me from getting crushed underneath a tanker car.

ANDREW

No…no..no.no.no.no. This can’t be happening. I should have been there on the train. I knew that person was suspicious...

JUDY

Who looked suspicious?

ANDREW

There was a mammal in a blacked out vehicle in the parking lot. Their windows were slightly tinted past the legal level. I have tinted windows on my car for shade.

JUDY

Thank you, that will be all. Mr. Labrador? 

BOB

Okay, let’s go.


	3. Ep3

(Cemetery Grounds, Zootopia City Limits, Near Bunnyburrow)

Priest: We are here to say goodbye to a hero…

(Bonnie and Stu are seen crying, Bonnie comforting her blubbering husband.)

Priest: I will now turn it over to the chief Bogo and Fire chief of Station 51.

Chief Bogo: (To Priest) Thank you, Father. (To Crowd) Micheal Hopps, you are relieved of duty. 

(Bogo walks off, with a sullen expression on his face.)

Fire Chief: On July 20th, 2020, your final act on this Earth was not in vain. You were one of the good ones, Hopps. And rest assured, you will NEVER be forgotten. May you rest in peace. Now, I would like to read something we found in his locker. It is a letter to his family: (Clears throat) Mom, Dad. I want you to know I love you. I’m scared about what might happen, not for my sake, but for everyone else’s. I just hope I won’t let you down. And to Judy, my sister, you were always there for me, even when you went off to the academy and became an officer. I know that you are the reason I wanted to help mammals. And to make the world…

Judy: (Quietly) ...A better place.

Priest: We will now do the last call. Michael Jonathan Hopps, we commemorate your passing in the name of the Lamb, the Lion, and the Archangel. On your left shall stand the Lion. Advisor. Guardian. Keeper of the hearth, and a ready companion who shall be by your side wherever you may travel. On your right, the Lamb. Nurturer. Teacher. Keeper of the home, there to comfort one’s family in the brightest and the darkest hours. And behind you flies the Archangel, to carry your soul to the gates. May you find peace. Amen.

Crowd: (Quietly) Amen.

(Bell rings 3 times, the crowd is silent)

(The Flag is folded into a triangle and presented to Bonnie & her family by Bob, who is seen in an old Korean war uniform. As Bob lowers his head, Bonnie accepts the flag. In the background, Stu is led away by an empathetic Judy.) 

(Cut to the next scene)

==================================================================

(Inside Nick & Judy’s Squad Car, The Cemetery)

(Nick, his arm around Judy’s shoulder, watches the other cars leave one by one.) 

(After trying desperately not to cry, Judy starts to let it all out.)

Nick: Jude, it’s ok. He's in a good place…

Judy: (Tearful) It’s not. 

Nick: What do you mean by “It's not”?

Judy: He should have stayed at the farm.

Nick: Why? He wanted to become like you.

Judy: That’s just it. I got him killed.

Nick: No…..You did nothing he made that choice himself to join the BFD

(Nick’s phone rings. He looks and sees it’s Bob)

Nick: Hey, Mr. Labrador. What is it?

Bob: Hi Nick. I noticed your car’s still in the parking lot. Is Judy ok?

Nick: (Sighs) No, she’s not…

Bob: Well, do you guys have a set of clothes you could slip into? I want to show you guys something.

Nick: Yeah, in the back seat. For undercover purposes.

Bob: Well, don’t tell Judy, but its something that might get her out of her gloom.

Nick: Might take a while, but sure. I’ll make sure we follow you.

(Nick hangs up, with Judy looking at him curiously)

Judy: Who was it?

Nick: it was Bob.

Judy: What did he want?

Nick: (Innocently) Oh, nothing.

Judy: (Skeptical) Right~. This isn’t another excuse to sell Pawpsicles, is it?

Nick: What? He just said get out of our uniforms and follow him. Nothing suspicious at all.

Judy: (Suspicious) Uh-huh. Sure.

(Nick and Judy get out of uniform)

(Cut to the next scene)

==================================================================

Railyard, Zootopia Rail

(As Judy & Nick’s car follows Bob’s, he turns down a dirt road into Savanna Central Railyard and parks at a big shed.)

Bob: Wait here.

(Bob goes into the shed and is gone for a while.)

FX: (Jeopardy Waiting Noise.) 

(After a couple of minutes, a loud starting of an engine starts and a worker is seen opening the shed doors and a big red diesel starts to roll out of the shed )

(Judy is dumbfounded to see the engine number as it rolls out #911 and even more to see ZPD and BFD logos on the engine. She looks over to see Nick with a big grin on his face. Seconds later, Nick sees this and pulls a mock-serious face instead.) 

(Judy looks at Nick, slowly smiling.)

Judy: Who wants to go “toot toot” now? 

Nick: Oh you sly bunny, if only Finnick was here. (to himself ): And an unpainted model and decals for that….

Judy: You say something??

Nick: Huh? Oh! Oh no, let’s go.

Judy (to herself): I thought I heard you say something about a model.

(As she connects the dots between Nick and the train, a great big smug smile grows on her face. O’ the many, many comebacks she can now come up with)

Judy: Nick, do you …..collect toy trains?

Nick: What? No….

Judy: Nick~. It’s okay to have a hobby.

Nick: Oh ok, fine. You got me. 

Bob: Will you two get up here we are going to get the green in a sec here.

Judy: (To Bob) Coming!!! (To Nick) We will talk about this later. Okay, Toot Toot Senior?

(Nick’s expression sours.)

Bob: What was taking you guys so long?

Nick(quickly intervening): nothing

Judy: I will tell you later, Bob

Nick: (Quietly) No you won’t.

Judy: (To Nick) And why’s that?

Nick: ‘Cause he already knows.

(Beat)

Judy: Wait. You could tell him your secret hobby and not your girlfriend?!

Nick: Jude, I was going to tell you…..sooner or later

Judy: Okay yea sure you were

Bob: Well we got the green light, Judy. Do you want to do the honors?

Judy(shocked) :ME?!?!

Nick: (smug) 

Bob: Yes, Nick will get his turn later

Nick:(ears go down at the word “LATER”)

Bob: Now Judy, the signal for going forward is two short blasts of the horn. Right, Nick?

Nick(reluctantly answers): yes

(Judy presses the button twice smiling as she presses it a second time.)

Bob: (Chuckles) When we have excursions with the steamers, kids and adults alike just can't stop pulling that cord. As for the diesel engines, you’re the first to do it for this one. It just got delivered from the factory right before the crash. I had it painted this morning and had its number changed in honor of Michael and there’s something special we are going to do once we get to the Bunnyburrow sign if you can tell your folks to stop and wait by the tracks.

Judy: What's that?

Bob: Oh you will see 

(Bob clicks the throttle into 1st notch and the engine revs up with bell on and ringing  
After the yard was cleared and out of sight bob turns the bell off and revs the engine into 2nd, then 3rd )

(As Nick enjoys the ride, Judy still wondering about the surprise for her parents as she dials there number)

Stu: Hi Jude the dude. Are you doing okay? We’re just headed home now.

Judy: Hi Dad. How far are you from the town sign?

Stu: Oh, not far. Why?

Judy: oh just thinking you and mom could stop by the tracks and watch the trains go by. Like you did with Michael and me...for him.

Stu: Jude, that’s a good idea I think I will do that. Remember we did that for hours, just watching them go by?

Judy: Yeah always carrot juice and produce. 

Stu: Well I'm coming up on the sign now so I better let you go

Judy: Ok. Oh, dad? Have fun

Stu: I will

(Judy hangs up)

The train comes up to a siding right before the sign 

Bob stops the engine and runs out along the side of the engine and pulls off a small cloth covering the handrail to reveal a placard with Michael Hopps 1999-2020 on it. 

He climbs back up into the cab and starts off again….as they near the sign Stu and Bonnie are seen in the distance. As they get closer, Judy sees as her father and mother are shocked, her father starting to cry and her mother with her paw over her mouth….

Judy opens the window and waves. Stu and Bonnie, still in awe, wave back.

Nick: (to Bob) did you plan this?

Bob: After what happened, I did placards for all four of the firefighters. The Hopps family was the first one I wanted to do. And with you two helping, I’d like to do the other three.

Judy: Yes we can.

(Bob flips the engine into reverse)

Bob: Nick, pop quiz. What’s the signal for reverse?

Judy: Oh you should know this one, mister “keep the hobbies a secret from their girlfriend”.

Nick: It’s three short blasts of the horn…...or whistle.

Bob: Correct!!! You know Nick, you should’ve dropped by to work for me, instead of being an officer.

Nick: Yeah, but then I wouldn’t have bumped into HER (motioning to Judy).

(Judy blushing)

Judy: Oh, stop it~.

Bob: Well, let’s get back to the shed and park this thing. The other placards need to be added on….

Curious Reporter: (Watches this from across the street.) Mhm? (Squints) Didn’t realize the Railway offered cops a free ride. Curiouser and curiouser.


	4. Ep4

==================================================================

EXT. Hobby Store, Savanna Central

Judy:   
Hey Toot Toot Senior. What do you want to do now?

Nick:  
I think I just want to…..

Judy:   
Go to the hobby store? (she shows him her phone with a model of the engine they were just in but was just a flat grey unpainted model).

Nick:   
Oooooh, that's not a bad price…. I mean uh I was going to say go home

Judy: (Giggles)   
Hey it’s fine. They have a neat starter set here. Gasps And it’s a carrot train!!

Nick: (Mutters)   
Of course she picks the carrot starter set.

Judy:   
Where do you even keep them? We live together in the apartment?

Nick:   
I’m part of a club in Downtown and they have a big setup. So I keep them there, away from a certain pair of prying eyes.

Judy:   
Well, take me there. Because we are getting that carrot set for the Christmas tree this year. And maybe, if you're up to it….we can modify the set to have Michael’s name on it.

(Car slowly parking nearby.)

Nick:   
Christmas!? That’s five months away!

Judy:   
Well, I want to get a headstart. I’ve got 295 uhh …….4-and still counting-brothers and sisters, you know. And my father. 

Nick:   
You still okay, Carrots? It’s only been a few hours since we left the funeral.

Judy:   
I’m fine. Just trying not to think about it.

Graham:   
Officer Hopps. Wilde. I’d like to ask you a few questions.

Judy:   
Yes, go ahead. 

Graham:   
First off, that train you & Officer Wilde were riding in. 

Judy:  
Yes, we were on one. What about it?

Graham:  
Let’s just say that two officers of the law taking a joyride during a possible murder investigation might be interpreted the wrong way.

Judy:  
Well, that was not our idea. And furthermore, it was to honor my brother and to show my parents the community cares as well as the other firefighters.

Graham:  
A noble sentiment. If only it was always that simple.

Judy:   
Well we need to get going. Do you have any other questions you would like to ask us?

Graham:   
That’s all I have to ask. You two seem clean, for now.

Nick:  
(mutters): For now oh boy

Judy elbows him

Graham  
Goodbye, have a good rest of your weekend.

Judy:  
You too!

Judy and Nick walk into an old building still in good condition but the wear and tear was there from years past.as they get close to a door nick stops

Nick:  
Jude, do you mind waiting here for a sec?

Judy:   
Why?

Nick:  
Um no reason just want to do something before you come in

Judy:  
Ok fine

Nick goes in and starts up the layout 

Nick  
Ok, you can come in now.

Judy:  
Woa---

Judy uncovers her eyes and walks in to see a huge room filled with fake hills and canyons and then she spots Home. a small recreation of bunnyburrow complete with the hopps farm and burrow in a corner of the display

Nick  
Hey Judy, over here!!

Judy  
I’m coming.

Nick  
Ok here you go

Nick hands Judy a controller

Judy  
Nick?

Nick  
Watch the magic--happen~.

With just the flip of the switch on the controller, and turning the knob a bit, Nick’s smile grew three times bigger.

Nick  
And---off you go!

Judy does as her boyfriend says and before her eyes a engine comes slowly out of a shed as she looks closer it's the carrot train she saw online

Judy  
Well isn't that nice!

Nick  
Oh, just wait till I get mine out.

Nick takes out another controller and turns the knob. In a long shed next to the one Judy’s emerged from, out comes a steam engine. 

Nick  
That engine is still in service on Bob's railroad.

Judy  
Oh really?

Nick  
Yea there's a video on the engine on their website. I’ll show it to you later. 

Nick  
Well you want to come around the layout a bit?

Judy  
Yeah! 

As their trains circle around the layout, they pass places they knew so well Judys old apartment, their new apartment, The ZPD’s Central Precinct, even the club building. Then they came to the part of the layout Judy wanted to see the most; The farm and burrow she lived in for so many years.

Judy  
Wow Nick, this club is really into detail 

Nick  
Oh I think there’s something missing

Judy  
And what’s that toot toot?

Nick takes out a small plastic case as he opens it to reveal two small figures. One vaguely representing Stu, and one Bonnie.

Nick  
Here, take the tweezers and super glue. We’ll put ‘em in the display as the Carrot Train rumbles past.

Judy  
Oh nick wow

Nick  
Oh theres a couple more things i want to show you

Nick throws a switch and both trains run into the siding and nick throws the switch and the trains stop

Judy  
How did you do that?

Nick  
Do what?  
Judy   
Stop them without the controllers

Nick   
Oh this track is “dead” that means that theres no electricity going through it so when the switch is thrown it will power or unpower the track.

Judy  
Oh neat

Nick  
Yea well follow me

Nick leads judy into a small room With a desk,computer and a phone

Nick   
This is the dispatchers room  
The dispatcher is in charge of making sure the right train goes to the right tracks and makes the calls on who has priority.

Judy  
Neat

Nick  
Sit down ant thake a look at the monitor

Judy does so and sees 6 small boxes each has a different view of the layout

Judy  
So you can se the whole layout from here?

Nick  
Well not all of it some is still being worked on and…..

Judy  
And what

Nick  
Nothing

Judy   
Uh hu

(Cut To Next Scene)

EXT. Daily Inquirer, Rainforest District

FX: (HEAVY RAINFALL, DOOR KNOCKING) 

(The door opens, as a Newsboy greets the old reporter)

Olsen  
C’mon in, Graham. Lemme fix ya something.

Graham:   
You’re a lifesaver, kid. 

FX: (Footsteps, Door closing)

(Cut to the next scene)

==================================================================

INT. Mr. Tavish’s Office, Daily Inquirer, Rainforest District

Graham:  
How’s Mr. Tavish handling all this publicity?

Olsen  
Just gotten off the horn with Horne. It’s crazy down there.

Graham:  
It always is.

Newsboy:  
Great to see ya back.

Graham:  
Let’s just say I’m not ready for retirement just yet. Least not until this case is solved. 

(Cut to the next scene)

INT. Mr. Tavish’s Office, Daily Inquirer, Rainforest District

Mr. Tavish:  
How’s the investigation on that train crash going?

Graham:  
So far, no leads regarding who or what may have been involved. I did take these pictures.

Mr. Tavish:  
Well, well. Seems Zootopia’s Finest aren’t above riding the tracks for fun.

Graham:  
Something about this train crash doesn’t add up.

Mr. Tavish:   
Yeah. A rich tycoon handpicks two of ZPD’s finest to ride a brand-spanking-new diesel train, fresh from the factory. Just one day after almost blowing Bunnyburrow to kingdom come AND after four of Zootopia’s finest bit the dust.

Graham:  
Is it a possible publicity stunt?

Mr. Tavish:  
Sure, we’ll go with that. Readers love that.

Graham:  
Thomas, I think there’s got to be something more to this. When i talked to them the said it was for her brot-

Mr. Tavish:  
Old-timer, what’d Mom always tell you? During work hours, you’re to call me Mr. Tavish. Or did you forget the pecking order? 

Graham:  
No, sir. 

Mr. Tavish:  
When we’re not on the job, I’ll keep that in mind. Now get moving.

Graham (thinking):   
Doesn’t even have the decency to look his old man in the eye.

(Cut to the next scene)

We see Bob in his office. He walks into a room connected to his office and turns on the light. We see photos line the walls as well as a desk with other photos and a medic helmet in the corner. Bob picks up a black and white photo of a fox and bunny shaking hands across the gap of two engines that were front to front. He then sets it down and looks at the medic helmet in the corner he then shuts his eyes the horrors flash before him

Bob  
It's time I tell them.

Mash tv show theme plays   
==================================================================


	5. Ep5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:this chapter discusses sensitive events reader discretion is advised.

INT. Head Office, Zootopia Rail

Pacing around the busy head office, Jan holds a mobile phone to her cheek as she carries a monolith of paperwork from various jobs.

Jan Alpine  
Excuse me. Coming through.

Colleague 1  
Let a real mammal help you with that.

Jan Alpine  
N-no thanks, I’m fine.

Colleague 2  
See, she’s giving us a smile. That’s how you know she’s fine.

Bob: (Innocently)  
Jan, could I please have the schedule for the Pan-Carrot route on my desk?

Jan Alpine  
I’ll be right there, sir!

Colleague 1  
She can print my paperwork anytime!

Placing all the files onto her desk, Jan straightens her back. As she pours herself a cup of herbal tea…

FX: Smack!

Colleague 1  
Steady there, Superlamb!

Bob:  
Mrs. Alpine?

Later, while at the front desk, a frazzled Jan picks up the phone and chirps.

Jan Alpine  
Ah, Mayor Lionheart. Mr. Labrador won’t be in for today. 

Bob:  
Mrs. Alpine?

(Cut to next scene, after Montage)

INT. Jan’s Office, Zootopia Rail

FX: Door opening, then closing. Footsteps on carpet.

Seated at her desk, Jan Alpine is visibly overworked. Just as the phone rings, she hurriedly picks it up.

Jan Alpine (Sighs)  
Zootopia Rail, administrators’ office. How may I be of help? 

Jan walks back to her office she shuts the door and goes to sit at her desk swings around and throws a dart at a dartboard with a photo of Bob taped to it

Jan Alpine (Alarmed)  
He’s gone where?

(Cut to next scene)

Bob's home

FX: doorbell

Bob  
Ah. Judy, Nick, come in. Are you sure no one saw you?

Nick  
Yeah we did. Why so secretive, Bob?

Bob  
Because it’s something not a lot of mammals know about me and i am going to be sharing it with you both

(Bob leads them to a room and unlocks the door inside on the walls are black and white photos of the railroads past as well as more recent photos. A filing cabinet in the corner Bob gestures to the big old couch in the room as he sits on a wooden chair across from the couch and a small table next to the wooden chair with a old water stained manilla folder on it)

Bob  
I wanted to show you two some things. I had never known about this until I had to check your profiles but it seems that you two have some family history with the railroad and thought you should see these.

(Bob opens the folder, taking out a handful of black and white photos one of which showed a fox and bunny shaking hands across the gap of two engines that were front to front.)

Judy  
Who's the bunny in that picture?

Bob  
That would be your great-great-great-grandfather, Abraham LaPonne, meeting Archibald Wilde. Your partner’s great-great-great grandfather. Both of you have history tied to the greatest event in the history of this railroad. 

Judy and Nick look at one-another in shock

(Bob hands them another one that shows the same bunny and fox, but with another mammal; a black lab that looked somewhat like Robert.)

Bob  
It seems that your great-grandfathers were close to my family. But somewhere in that time since then, they lost contact after....

Judy (Shudders)  
The predator masacre.

Nick  
Only part of history class I wish I had never attended.

Bob  
Yes. After this crash is done and dealt with, the 150th anniversary of Zootopia Rail is due in the next Fall Festival. I would humble ask the two of you to be there. Of course, I’ll let you both think about it. 

Nick  
What else was it you wanted to talk to us about?

Bob  
It’s something that has come back to me after the accident and not many know about this.

Bob takes out a small case and opens it to reveal a glass jar. Bob sets it down in front of Judy and Nick

Bob  
Do you two remember what happened on September 11th, 2001?

Nick and Judy look at each other, then look at Bob.

Judy  
Yes I remember my mom always was at the tv and dad was always trying to keep us all away from it and then later that night they got us all together to explain to us that two planes were flown into a building in some other city. Later on I read about what happened and understood what happened but that was in my teenage years.

Bob  
And Nick?

Nick  
Making a living, like everyone else.

Bob  
Well that day in New York was a bad one. ‘Cause i was there that day.

Judy and Nick together  
What!?

Bob  
Yeah. And that jar in front of you is dust from that day.

Judy  
Bob, please. If you ever need to talk, we are both here for you.

Bob  
That's why I want to talk to you both about my military career. Sighs

Bob closes his eyes as we transition into bobs past

Bob  
That day started out normal. I was getting breakfast when my wife Jessie came in to inform me that she had been called in. I’d have to stay home and take care of our son, Vincent. And then the phone rang.

Jessie  
What?! H-hold on, ma’am.

She then motioned me to turn the tv on. When I did, it was then I knew that day was going to be a bad one.

Jessie  
Uh huh, yes. We see it on the tv now.

Jessie  
Yessir, we’ll be on our way

She hung up, turning to me.

Jessie  
We need to get Vincent somewhere safe. Is your dad able to take him?

Bob  
He should be. I’ll go make sure he’s safe.

When I picked him out of his crib, Vincent was standing there with a confused look on his face. Poor little guy had no idea what was going on, and neither did we.

Jessie  
Vincent, you’re going to go be with grandpa and grandma, ok?

Vincent was now excited to hear he was going to see them, smiling and laughing as she did her best to calm him down. 

Then it happened the tv announcer stated that another plane had crashed into the south tower then and we started to rush around trying to get ready cause it was now no question we were both being called into the base.

Bob  
We ended up dropping Vincent off with my Dad and we were off to the base and we had the radio on on the way there and when it came on that the south tower had fallen there was a jerk in the car going faster as my wife sped up.

Then of course if things couldn't be any worse we got pulled over and as the officer was about to get out we flapped our id’s out the window as well as our caps and the guy knew then and got back in and motioned us to follow him. We knew he wasn't going to give us a ticket that day so we took it as a freebie . as we reached the gate he pulled over and saluted us as we passed by into the base as we did we were told we were being put on a special plane to New York to be there for rescue efforts even though all aircraft were grounded.

When we got to New York, we were informed that the North Tower had collapsed and the Pentagon had been hit.

Jessie  
I just got told to report to unit 3. You’re on unit 4.

Bob  
Hey I love you stay safe

Jessie  
You too.

Bob  
We ended up saving a lot of mammals that day, and we lost some too.  
And then a few months later, Jessie was deployed to Iraq. Where she was...

Judy  
Bob?

Bob  
She was later called MIA. I remember the Sarge saying I never ate or drank anything for three days. Then it was my turn to go to Iraq. Vincent was left with my parents while I was gone, for five years. When I came back, not only had my dad passed away, my own son wouldn’t come out. No matter what I tried. Sighs Didn’t even have the heart to tell him his mother was gone.

Judy  
You need to tell him. He has a right to know.

Bob  
I know. It's just whenever I try to call him, he doesn't want to talk.  
Watch, I will call him right now.

FX: Picking up a phone, dialing a number.

Nick  
Mr. Labrador, you sure that’s the right time for-?

Judy  
Shush.

(Cut To Next Scene)

Nightclub, Downtown

Basking in the hot pink neon glow, a snow-white Labrador counts a wad of cash. The phone rings. With a sigh, he picks it up, caressing it.

Vincent  
You’ve reached the Naughty Boys’ Hotline, how may I fetch those carnal desi-oh.

The labrador’s expression sours, holding the phone.

Vincent  
It’s you. Sighs Father’s Day ain’t until next month, so why’re you calling me in the middle of work?

Bob  
Because I want to believe that my son, Vincent Nathaniel Labrador the Second, had enough decency in his heart to hear out his own father.

Vincent  
Sorry, pops. But if it’s about you wanting me to put on the same plastic grin you've been wearin' since I was born, then my answer is not gonna change. Get. Bent.

Bob  
Son, wait...it’s about your mom-

Slamming the rotary phone on its console, the snow-white Labrador takes a moment to stew in his frustration. Then a realisation hits him like a freight train; he was going to say ‘your mom’. 

Vincent  
Son of a-

Frantically, Vincent tries to call his dad back

Bob  
Hello?

Vincent  
Hesitates I’ll be right over. 

(Cut to next scene)

Bob hangs up the phone.

Bob  
I didn’t think he even cared. Well since he's coming home we better wait for him. Do you guys want anything? Pepsi? Coke?

Judy  
Do you have Fanta?

Bob  
Yes I do. Nick, do you want anything?

Nick  
I will just have a water

Bob  
Ok I will go get those 

Bob walks out of the room to go get the drinks

Judy gets up to look around the room and she see’s mostly pictures of engines. Then she comes to a picture of Bob and another Lab and a little puppy being held by the other Lab. 

Judy  
Hey Nick, come here.

Nick  
I'm coming.

Judy  
That must be Jessie and Vincent.

Nick  
Yea, she's kinda got your eyes. Almost reminds me of something-

Soon we hear the front door open

Vincent  
Dad, I'm home! Came as quick as I cou-why are the cops here?

Bob  
Hi son! I would like you to meet two friends of mine.

Vincent  
Groans. Lemme guess, you know ‘em from that model train club. 

Bob  
Well, I'd be lying if I didn't tell you one of them wasn’t a proud member, but we actually met at the press conference.

Vincent  
Where are they?

Sees the door to the room open

Vincent  
Wait a sec, dad. That’s the room you’ve always told me not to go in.

Bob  
The reason you were never allowed in there was because I didn't want to hurt you but I see now that by not letting you in there I kept you away from the truth. That’s why I called you, because I want to explain what happened to your mother.

Vincent  
Dad, you wouldn't have hurt me. I had a hard enough time when Grampa died and grandma was all that I had left until you came home. She always beat me at checkers. Every time. Well, except for the times when she would let me win. Kinda the same thing.

Bob  
Chuckles  
Me too she always got me too  
But,let’s just go in there and talk to them, ok?

Vincent  
Ok.

Bob  
I want you to meet Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde

Vincent  
Wait, the two cops who took down Bellwether!? This must be a pretty big deal.

Judy  
Well, we can’t take all the credit. It wasn't just us, we had some help behind the scenes.

Nick  
But it did help me find you.

Judy  
(Stern) Nick

Bob  
Go on, Vinnie. Take a look around.

With a shrug, Vincent wanders around the room.

Bob  
Judy, Nick, I want to give you both something while we wait for Vincent to settle into the fact that he's in the room I've kept him out of for so long. 

Slowly unscrewing the lid on a metallic pink flask in his jacket pocket, Vincent stops by the picture of his mother. 

Bob  
Here, Judy, I want you to have this. It was recovered from the wreckage.

Bob takes out a metal bar it was blackened from being so close to the fire  
He hands it to Judy.

Judy  
What is this?

Bob  
Here take the cloth and wipe a bit of it.

Judy takes the cloth and wipes the piece of metal she realizes it's Michael’s nametag, the brass paint worn off in places.

Judy  
How did they find it?

Bob  
I honestly don't know. It just showed up on my desk this morning.

Vincent  
Hey Dad is this mom?

Bob looks at Vince and walks over. As Vincent takes a swig, he then caps it. 

Bob  
Yes that is your mother that was taken right before she left.

Vincent  
She left us? 

Bob  
No not in that way here let me explain

Bob and Vincent sit down next to each other.

Bob  
Son, she was a medic for a MASH unit in Iraq during that war, the same one I ended up being assigned to when I had to go.  
MASH 4077

Vincent  
Wait, I knew you went to Iraq but i didn't know mom went.

Bob  
She was called in first and i can tell you this son i didn't like that one bit. I thought she would be able to get a leave of absence to be there for you as you where only one at that time. but the army corps wouldn't listen. She went while I stayed behind to take care of you. And then it happened. I remember when I got that knock on the door and when I opened it there stood my friend Delta and my sergeant.

(Cue Flashback)

Delta  
Bob, we have some news about Jessie

Bob  
Guys I know why you’re here. I was assigned death notification duty last week.

Delta  
Bob, this is not a death notification we just got word she was MIA.

Bob  
Wait, MIA? How? She's supposed to stay in the base, she was a nurse.

Delta   
All we know is they all went to bed last night and she was gone that morning when they got choppers coming in.

Bob  
Well what are they doing about it?

Delta  
They have a team out there looking but all her equipment was in her tent except for her phone witch they pinged and found in a dumpster behind the chow line

Bob  
Did it still work?

Delta  
Yes. And it was still in messenger, it was addressed to you

Bob  
Well what did it say? 

Delta  
It said the Lamb is coming.

Bob  
Ok I don’t know what she meant by that. Thanks, you two.

Bob shuts the door

Vincent  
The lamb is coming?

Bob  
Yes then when i was called in i tried to find anything that would help me find her but i got nothing for five years. Vince, I want you to know she loved you so much and she would be so proud of the mammal you have become.

Vincent  
That’d mean so much, if you had told me all of this years ago. But this? 

Bob  
Son, to this day that is why I never thought about remarrying. Because I just want to believe your mother is still alive somewhere in the world.

Vincent  
Do you expect me to believe that?

Judy  
How can you speak like th-

Vincent  
You stay outta this, copper! 

Bob  
Vincent!!

Vincent  
Twenty years, dad! Do you expect me to buy that she just up-and-vanished in the middle of nowhere, and not ONCE call us in twenty years!? How stupid do you think I am; just say she’s dead. You’ll be saving us both the heartache.

Bob  
Vincent, calm down.

Vincent  
I should’ve stayed at work. At least people PAY me before they screw me over!

Bob  
Son wait

Hurriedly, Vincent storms out of the room in a huff.

Bob sits down and is starting to cry. Judy tries to comfort him 

Nick  
I am just going to go make sure Vincent isnt trying to do something stupid.

(Cut to next scene)

Nick walks onto the deck. Vincent is seen looking out at the city skyline.

Nick  
Vincent?

Nick  
Listen. I wasn’t originally a cop. I was a con man and I ran away from home when I was 12. My father was away a lot. I never really got to spend time with him, but you still have time and your father loves you and never wanted to hurt you. He just didn’t know how to tell you and that was hard for him.

Vincent  
Thanks for the pep talk, officer. But I got bills to pay, and getting another lecture ain’t on my agenda. See you around.

Without another word, Vincent hops onto his motorcycle and rides away from his father’s home. On the ground was a calling card listing his work address; ‘The Cloven Hoof; Bar & Bordello’.

Nick  
Oh no. Not there. 

Nick thinks back to his days as a con man. Of all the places you did not want to be, The Cloven Hoof is near the top five. It was the place where the “bad ones” hung out at.

(Cut To Next Scene)

The Cloven Hoof, Parking Lot

Andrew  
Vinnie? Where were you? 

Vincent  
Hadda go to a little family reunion with the Fat Controller. He had two cops show up. The guys who took down Bellweather, crying out loud.

Andrew  
Hopps ‘n’ Wilde? Lamb’s Hind, those guys are a pain. They apprehended me yesterday after Michael died.

Vincent  
Yeah, and the fox tried giving me a lecture. Guy wasn’t even a real cop when they took down Bellwether. 

Andrew  
Well, Khan’s not gonna be happy both of his assets went AWOL on the same night.

Vincent  
Got it. You cover me, I’ll cover you. For Michael.

Andrew  
Yeah, for Michael.

As they head around the back entrance to avoid suspicion, a soft-red limousine pulls up around the corner. The window rolls down, as an unseen passenger takes pictures of the club’s entrance, before quickly driving away.


	6. ep6

INT. ZPD Squad Car, Next Morning.

Passing Jumbeaux’s ice creamery, Judy turns to Nick. An open phonebook on her lap.

Judy  
Nick?

Turning down the radio, Nick turns to Judy as they reach a stoplight.

Nick  
Yeah?

Judy  
One; don’t turn down the radio when Alvin’s on.

Nick  
Sure, Carrots. Found anything in the phonebook?

Judy  
That was my second point. I’ve hit a dead end. Cloven Hoof doesn’t accept Predator clients, so are you sure that’s where Vincent headed?

Nick  
I know the city like it’s tattooed on the back of my paw. Heck, it was one of my old stomping grounds.

Judy  
Nicholas Wilde, you never cease to surprise me.

Nick  
I try. Let’s see if we can pay Mrs. Alpine a little visit.

Judy  
Why’s that?

Nick  
If she’s in charge of handling Zootopia Rail’s scheduling, it’ll include records. Especially once the NTSB hands over the black box.

Judy  
Speaking of that black box, have they seen what’s on it yet?

Starting the car back up, Nick heads for the next intersection.  
Nick  
Bob said he was going to look at it today and call us when he has info in it.

Phone rings it's a unknown caller

Judy  
Huh? Who’d be calling us now, of all times?

Nick  
I have no idea who this is. Plus, it’s coming from Afghanistan of all places..

Judy  
Nick if you have learned anything from the academy at least pull over before you even think of answering that call remember the hands free law?

Quickly pulling over in an alleyway, Nick parks it near a dumpster.

Nick  
Hello?

Jessie (cautious,scared)  
Hello, is this a Nicholas Wilde I’m speaking to?

Nick  
Who wants to know?

Jessie (nervous,scared)  
I do. It’s a matter of seconds before they realize I've escaped

Judy  
Ma’am are you in danger? 

Nick looks over to Judy eying for her to call it in.

Judy  
Okay, ma’am. I’m going to call in your present location. I just need you to stay calm-

The phone hangs up as quickly as she called. Quickly, Judy dials Chief Bogo.

Bogo  
Hopps? Why is it every time you call my private number, there’s-

Judy  
We’ve received an anonymous call from Afghanistan. She sounds like she escaped from somewhere.

Bogo  
Afghanistan? Sounds more like an FBI concern. Tell you what, message that number over to me. I’ll have Clawhauser trace it.

Bogo  
Do you have any other info?

Judy  
Nope Thanks, Chief.

Bogo then hangs up.

Nick  
I'm going to try to call the number back.

Judy  
Nick don’t. The fbi will handle it. We have something else that needs to be attended to.

Nick  
Ok fine carrots

Reaching over to the radio, Judy adjusts it to a different frequency.

Base  
Base to Adam 12, are you receiving?

Judy  
This is Adam 12, loud and clear. Over. 

Base  
We just got word that the black box has been cracked open by the railroad team just now for the investigation and parts of the contents were found tampered with.

Judy  
Thanks we are on our way in. Over and out.

Hanging up the radio, Judy then sighs. Nick starts the car back up.

Nick  
Another possible citywide conspiracy?

Judy  
Yea just like old times. Let’s roll.

Cut to next scene

Bob’s office, Zootopia Rail

Looking at an old photo of him and Jessie, Mr. Labrador breathes a tired sigh.

Bob (to photo)  
What am I gonna do, Jess? He’s got my stubborn streak, and your smarts.

FX: Door knocking.

Bob  
Come in.

Jan  
I don’t think that’ll be necessary.

Jan  
The heir of your entire company, Bob, is aiding a likely murder suspect. 

Bob  
What would you have me do about it?

Jan  
What would you- groans I’ll dumb it down so even you can understand. I have been running your company, on your behalf, for fifteen years. 

Slowly, Jan places an open letter on the table, along with photographs she took outside the Cloven Hoof. 

Jan  
This is a letter of resignation. I’ll make sure your reputation remains crystal clean, if you sign it and step down.

Bob  
Mrs. Alpine, first off I’m not one to be intimidated by blackmail and second he's 20 so he's legally an adult so i can do anything about it. 

End of scene

Judy and nick at NTSB lab

Judy  
Nick you ready to look at that data?

Nick  
Yes is bob here yet

Judy  
No….not yet he texted me saying jan has some stuff for him to do and then he will be right over

Nick  
Ok well i wish he'd hurry i have something i want to do

Judy  
And what's that?  
Nick  
Oh.. there's an operating session at the club tonight and I'm dispatch this time round.

Judy  
Ok well i'm coming with

Nick  
That's fine by me

Judy  
For once I'm not going to be home by myself on friday.

Nick  
Eh

Bob walks in

Bob  
Sorry you two lets get this done that model railroad clubs got-

Judy  
I know nicks going and so am I

Bob  
Oh ….ok i didn't know you knew

Nick  
Bob please don't ask 

Bob well let's take a look here at the data

============================================================================  
Engine- #8888  
Class- sd40-2  
Last serviced-7-10-20

Graph goes here

============================================================================

Bob  
Look at the data, it doesn't make sense. It says the engine was following all speed restrictions and was working fine but we know it never stopped for any red signals from the PTC and there was no one on board so what's going on ? plus there's data missing…..see that gap the line goes from there to there the datas been deleted.

Judy  
Who would delete data let alone tamper with it?

Nick  
I dont know but were being shooed out as its closing time for the building 

Judy  
Nick Are you just saying that so you can get out of here and to your models?

Bob  
No he's right its closing time

Judy  
Oh not you too

Nick  
Well look behind me then

Judy looks behind her to see a wolf guard waiting by the door to lock up for the night and looking at the three with a hurry up look.

Judy  
Oh...sorry you two

Bob  
Its ok well i'll see you two there

Nick  
Yeah see ya there  
Bob turns to leave but is stopped by nick again

Nick  
Oh Bob remember i'm dispatch tonight

Bob  
Yea i know and if judys coming i'll set a engine out on standby if she wants to join into the session

Judy  
Thanks bob

(scene ends)

We switch to nick and judy pulling into the parking spot they were in the last time they came to the layout 

Judy  
Well let's go in mr dispatcher

Nick  
Yea

They walk into the layout room and there were more mammals than judy thought would be there

Bob  
good evening all its seshion night. You all know the rules but for those who are new rule 1 follow speed restrictions and signals and rule 2 have fun….now Nick here is dispatch and he's brought along his girlfriend Judy hopps. now she will be in the savanna central yard switcher with Randy and she is new so please be patient….ok let's go all

Everyone goes to grab a remote and go to their assigned engine on the layout. Nick leaves the room and goes to the dispatchers station and Judy is left at the yard with a young racoon 

Randy  
Hey im Randy im going to be your brakeman tonight.

Judy  
Hi Randy nice to meet you so what do we need to do?

Randy  
Well first we should call in and make sure we have clearance to get those cars over there but we need to cross the main so call in

Judy  
Ok how do they go

Randy  
Just say the engine number and what you want to do and nick will say if your able to go or to wait

Judy  
ok …..2371 to dispatch requesting clearance to track 5?

Nick  
This is dispatch and for your first go not bad  
….

Bob  
NICK you know the rules no talking over the radio unless its a command do i need to recertify you AGAIN after last weeks …..incident with old 87

Nick  
No…

Bob  
Ok then 

Judy trys desperately to hold in the laugh

Judy  
Randy what happened last week?

Randy  
Oh um nick may have not been paying attention last week and drove his engine off the unfinished end of the layout and onto the floor.

Judy  
Oh my well no wonder he was upset last week.

Randy  
Yea old 87s not that damaged but Nick shure got a talking to by Bob.  
Anyways i'll call in so he doesn't get distracted AGAIN

Judy chuckles

Randy  
2371 requesting clearance to track 5?

Nick  
This is dispatch your clear to cross the main over

Judy moves the engine over the main and connects to the cars.

Randy  
Ok this is 2371 were ready

Nick  
Hey randy pass the radio over to judy

Judy  
What is it dispatch?

Nick  
I'm not dispatch for this Judy. We've been dating for a few years now and I Know your more to me than a partner in the ZPD your my bunny and also pull those cars out and then turn around

Judy pulls the cars out of the warehouse to reveal a small box on a flatcar she gasps as she turns around to see nick kneeling

Nick  
Judy, will you marry me?

Judy  
I uh…

Nick  
Carrots?

Judy  
YES!!! you dumb fox YES!!!

Judy soon realizes that the rest of the club was all back in the room smiling and cheering and then she noticed someone who wasnt there in the meeting

Judy  
Dad!?!?!?

Stu with a smile on his face  
Hi jude

Judy  
Dad don't even think about the fox repella-

Stu  
You mean this stuff

Stu holds up a can of fox repellent and drops it into the trash can next to him

Judys dumbfounded of all the things she thought her dad wouldn't do that was one of them.

Judy  
nick what is my dad doing here?

Nick  
He uh is here cause he was wanting to um……. see your reaction?

Judy  
But he…

Stu  
Does't like foxes?  
Yea those days are the ones I want to forget I know now that you two clicked jude and I'm not going to hold you back plus your mother and I give Nick our blessings.


	7. Ep7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS UNFINISHED. I WILL UPDATE IT WHEN I FINNISH OFF THE CHAPTER.

Judy and Nick's apartment

Judy  
Hey nick time to get up 

Nick  
Just 5 more minutes

Judy   
No we have to report to bogo in an hour they got a tip off on something, he didn't say what exactly.

Nick  
Hmph  
Nick pulls the covers over his head

Judy  
Ok thats it 

Judy opens the shades and rips off nicks covers

Nick  
Hey!!!

Judy  
Well when your soon to be wife says get up i mean it  
GET UP!!!

Nick  
Okay okay im up im up

Nick stumbles out of bed almost losing his balance

Judy  
I think the late night operating session got to you plus randy told me about old 87

Nick  
Wait he what  
Sigh  
That darn racoon can't keep his mouth shut 

Judy  
LET’S GO!!

Nick  
Okay i'm going  
and im not starting off the day without taking a shower first

Nick walks to the bathroom and shuts the door  
Judy gets to the door right as nick closes it she pounds on the door

Judy  
No no nooo we don't have time

Nick  
Already got my clothes off carrots!

Judy  
hmph  
You sly fox

\----------------------------------------------ZPD P1---------------------------------------------

Nick and Judy walk in to precinct 1

Clawhauser  
OM Goodness!! it's finally happened!!

Nick and Judy look at each other knowing what's about to happen

Nick  
How does he know?

Judy  
Remember this is clawhauser we are talking about

Nick  
Oh yea

Clawhauser  
I knew it!  
Ive been shipping you two since Nick joined the force!!

Bogo  
CLAWHAUSER!!!  
Give them some space

Clawhauser   
Yes chief

Nick (to judy)  
Chief buffalo butt saved us 

Judy  
Be quiet you

Bogo  
Hopps ,Wilde in my office 

Judy  
Ok chief

Nick  
I don't think he knows yet

Judy  
Yea i'm surprised clawhauser hasn't told him yet

\------------------------------------------Bogos office-----------------------------------------

Bogo  
Please sit down you two

Nick  
yes chief what is this about?

Bogo   
Well I want you two to know we have reason to believe Bob labrador's wife may still be alive.

Judy  
What!!! Chief that's great!!

Bogo  
Yes it is but please make sure you keep this info away from Bob until we know for sure. He's got enough going on already.

Nick  
Chief how exactly do we know if she is?

Bogo  
Well when we traced that number from yesterday it came up from a small bar and a team from a nearby base found the person that called she said she was Jessie Labrador and gave her military id # there going through confirming it now and if right she will be brought home.

Judy  
Can we talk to her?

Bogo  
They don't know yet if the person was faking it so until they are sure not at the moment

Nick  
Wow one call and I find a friend's wife and solve a cold case that hasn't been solved by the military for years.

-judys radio interrupts-

Dispatch to adam-12

Bogo  
Go ahead answer it

Judy picks her radio up

Judy  
Go ahead dispatch

Dispatch  
We've got a report of an accident at Savana central rail yard. someone named Sam Buggs specifically asked you two respond to crossing 29583x

Judy  
Ok we're on it 

Bogo  
Go you two 

Nick   
yes sir

As nick and judy hop into the squad they start thinking what possibly could be going on

Judy  
Nick, what do you think is going on?

Nick  
I don't know Jude but I know Sam Buggs. He's a member of the club he wasn't there last night though. but he railfans down there and he always likes that crossing i just hope it's not what i think it is

Judy  
I just hope he's ok

Nick and Judy pull up to the crossing a train had stopped on the crossing and Sam was seen off to the side rushing towards the squad

Sam   
Thank god you two are here a box truck went around the gates and got hit i just called as fast as i could just hope its in time

Nick  
Ok im calling in for an ambo jude

Judy  
Ok ill run down and see if the drivers survived

Judy starts sprinting down the side of the train she passes pieces of debris a door here a tire there then she comes across a side panel of the truck   
Gideon's Bakery

Judy  
Oh no 

She starts sprinting again and she gets to the front of the train the truck crumpled and somewhat still visible the cab of the truck still in tact

Judy  
Gidion!!

Gidion!?

A moan comes from the cab

Judy hops up to the door of the truck and expects to see Gidion but when she looks to see a young fox is the driver's seat 

Judy  
Hey kid you ok?  
Hey!!

Woosh

Smoke starts to billow out from under the hood

Judy  
Hu?  
Oh no uh fire extinguisher uh there it is 

Judy grabs the extinguisher off the underside of the seat and starts to take out the fire 

We see Nick running up 

Nick  
They ok jude

Judy  
No get them out i can't contain the fire and the extinguishers almost out

Nick climbs onto the truck and checks the young fox over

Judy  
Nick got him out of there!!

Nick grabs the young fox and climbs out of the truck trying to get as far as he can from the truck 

Judy  
Its gonna go 

BOOM!!

Judy gets away just in time 

Sam comes running up with the paramedics

Hyena  
Ok thanks you three we will take it from here

Fade to black


	8. EP8

\-------------------ER wing zootopia Rampart General Hospital------------------

Judy  
well I better call gid.

Judy looks through her contacts and finds Gideons number  
And calls

Gidion  
Hello Gideon's bakery, how may I help you?

Judy  
Gid it's me Judy

Gidion  
Judy!! Well what can I get for you

Judy  
Gid one of your trucks got in a accident im just informing you that the driver is here at Rampart

Gidion  
What!!! Oh God   
Judy, I'm on my way!  
Bye

Judy  
Ok bye

Judy hangs up

We see nick walk out of a room

Judy and sam get up out of there seats

Judy   
Nick, how is he?

Nick  
Its bad 3rd degree burns on 50% of his body possible concussion broken leg and arm not to mention many other things

Nick  
Sam did you have your camera going when it happened?

Sam  
Yea i did why?

Nick  
I just think we should see how this occurred so we can better understand what happened can you show me the footage?

Sam  
Yes here let me pull it up

Sam pulls up the footage  
They hear the trains horn then the truck comes into view the truck is driving over the tracks and the gates go down in front of him he stops and the train hits the truck

Nick  
Sam this footage is a big help the gate timer looks to be delayed has it always been like that?

Sam  
No, that's actually a new gate system. I saw them replace it last week. There used to be an old wig wag signal there.

Nick  
Judy i have a hunch and i think we just need Bob and forensics to meet us at that crossing

Judy  
Hu?

Nick  
Just call Bob

Judy  
Ok

\----------------------------Savanna central crossing 29583x----------------------------

Nick jumps out of the squad and goes right to the control box 

Nick  
Hey Bob can you unlock this for me?

Bob  
Yes but why have you dragged us out here?

Nick  
Because i have reason to believe this is connected to the crash back at bunnyburrow

Judy  
What are you talking about?

Bob unlocks the control box

Nick  
There we are. look at that 

Bob  
Look at what

Nick  
Bob you're a lab you really need to get your eyes looked at   
Im talking about this

Nick holds up a tweezers with a clump of fur on it 

Nick  
Ok get forensics on this and if i'm right I think we should be able to find the saboteur

Judy  
Nick what are you doing?

Nick  
How i see it ive connected the dots first the crash. then we got info that there was someone who deliberately put the train in motion without the crew. then another train just happens to crash into the crash site. After that Bob gets attempted black mailed by Mrs Alpine and now this accident with the timer being delayed.  
It all adds up

Judy  
Adds up to what 

Nick  
Well bob what if i were to tell you that jan was not who she said she was

Bob  
What do you mean we've known each other for awhile

Nick  
Well I did some research and what if I told you she secretly had connections to another railroad. one that has been trying to outdo you for a few years now do i need to say it the ¨zoo Haven¨

Bob  
No you don't mean she's!!!

Nick  
Yep  
She's the vice president of the ZH  
Mrs. Joan Spiterton


	9. EP9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this ones short gong to come back and add more when i think of things

Joans office ZR

Judy  
Joan stop right there

Joan  
Oh you really think i'm going to stop just because you say to   
Na i think not

Nick  
Joan its over your caught   
We know about the crossing and the blackmail from Bob. We know you were responsible for the crash at bunnyburrow and the second crash

Joan  
Oh really nose booper  
Seen as your partners a bun maybe we should give her some exercise hu?  
kit factory

Joan sprints out of the office

Judy  
Did she just

Nick  
Yea she did  
And i'll take mine as a complement

Judy  
Why can't they stop when we say stop

Nick  
Uh i don't know i thought you were talking about the other thing

Judy  
What being called a kit factory that's nothing.

Nick  
Well lets get her

Judy  
Yea

Judy holds up her tranq gun and loads it with an elephant dose

Nick  
Ok too much fluff

Judy  
She deserves it though

Nick   
So it did get to you hu

judy  
Nick just go

Judy and nick start off after Joan

Jumping over trash cans and other things Joan knocks over

Judy  
Does she really think she can get away weve got bobs office surrounded

Nick  
Oh you'd be surprised

Judy  
Well she's running into a dead end so we've got her

Joan stops at a dead end hallway

Joan  
You know my great great grandfather used to work on this railroad. He was said to be one of the best workers on the railroad. Then Abraham and Archibald came and my great great grandfather was cast aside like a common worker to the railroad.  
I wanted to get back at the railroad and revenge my great grandfather's place as vp of the railroad

Judy  
But why at the cost of lives

Joan  
Oh it happens even more to add to something I could have pinned on Bob

Nick  
Well Joan it's over like I said so you can come peacefully now or we….

A dart shoots in and she slumps to the floor

Nick and Judy look back to see Bob with a personal stun gun

Bob  
I knew this would come in handy


	10. EP10 (final chapter)

Nick  
Well Bob how does it feel to have this solved?

Bob  
Oh this is one thing I wish my father were here to see.

Judy  
You know we have something to show you

Bob  
Hu?

Nick  
First off lets get into the squad and we will show you

In the background we see Trunkaby putting the somewhat still stunned joan in his squad

Bob  
So what exactly do you guys want to show me

Judy  
Oh you will see

Before they can pull out sam comes running up

Sam  
hey nick can i come with you guys

Giving Nick a nod that he got permission from bogo 

Nick  
Alright hop in

Sam gets in the back with bob

Sam  
Hey Bob, I've been wondering. I've been a gas station clerk for a while and it's not doing me any good. Could I come work for the railroad?

Bob  
Sam, I've known you since that model club started back when you were in your teens and I've been waiting for you to say that seeing how you perform on the layout so well and adding in the rest of the rules and curriculum should be easy for you.

Sam  
So it's a yes?

Bob  
Absolutely and you can start next week at the academy i can rush your application through

Nick  
Oh bob i was wondering if you would be my best man at our wedding?

Bob  
I'd be honored nick

They pull into a airport Bob looks around 

Bob  
I feel like i've been here before

Judy  
You have

Just then a jet goes screaming by

Bob  
Oh were here i never thought id walk inside this base again

Judy  
Oh this isn't what we want to show you   
Ow  
Judy winces from pain

Nick  
Hey you ok

Judy  
Yea im fine

All of a sudden a Jeep and a convoy of trucks all line the airstrip

Bob  
I know that formation  
Its whenever someones…….Coming……..home

A AC-130 is seen in the distance coming in

Bob  
You don't mean they…

Judy  
They found her Bob  
Ow

Nick  
Ok are you sure your fine 

Judy  
Yes i'm sure

The plane comes in and the back end opens up.  
soldiers all climb out of the trucks and line up at attention

Bob  
I never thought I would get closure

Nick, Judy and sam all smile and look at each other  
Judy somewhat still in pain but trying to hide it

Then right as Bob thinks he's going to see a coffin out steps a much older Jessie alive and still in a battered camo uniform  
As she starts to walk the soldiers salute as she walks by

Bob  
Oh my God

Bob jumps out of the squad and starts to run to her she sees him and starts to tear up running to him as well

Jessie  
Robert!!

Bob  
Jess!!

As they both embrace in a hug all the soldiers start clapping and cheering knowing this doesn't happen all the time

Judy Nick and Sam all join Bob and Jessie and they all start chatting

Jessie  
So your mister Wilde hu?

Nick  
Yes mam i am an it's great to finally put a much older face to the voice

Jessie  
And you must be miss hopps

Nick  
Uh make that mrs wilde

Jessie  
Oh my 

Judy   
Yea im happy I said yes

Just then judy keels over in pain

Nick  
Judy !!

Judy  
Oh what the cheese and crackers it hurts so bad

Jessie  
Oh judy let me look at you 

Judy  
go right ahead

Jessie looks her over and gives Bob a look that he knows well

Bob  
Ok i'm on it   
Bob carefully picks up Judy and takes her to the squad after that they all pile into the squad and head to Rampart

\---------------------------------Rampart general hospital--------------------------------

Nick  
What's going on she said she was fine

Jessie  
I think i know what's going on but im not certified anymore so i can't say plus things have changed. new things have been discovered what i think could be completely wrong

Just then the doctor comes in

Dr mugwort  
Hi wilde come with me would you please…..privately

Nick  
Yes  
what's up doc?  
I always wanted to say that.

Mugwort just chuckles and leads nick into judy's room and closes the door

Judy  
Nick!!

Nick  
Judy!! Oh you had me worried

Judy  
Doc what's wrong with me?

Mugwort  
Well after some tests we've concluded that there's nothing wrong, it's just that….  
Nick….Judy I am very happy to say that Judy here is……...pregnant!!

Nick  
what!!!! 

Nick faints

Judy  
Oh my I'm going to be a mother!!

Mugwort   
It's in the early stages so be ready to go on maternity leave soon also I checked and Nick is the father

Nick  
Wha i'm here what was that again

Judy  
Your going to be a father

Nick  
I'm gonna be a ….. 

He faints yet again

mugwort   
I will get a wheelchair for him

Judy  
Yea he's gonna need it

Mugwort  
Judy one more thing do you had any cravings  
For meat again since the Bug-Burga incident?

Judy  
No i haven't

Mugwort  
Well expect to be craving them as well as other things. it’s a thing with pregnancies

Judy  
Ok

Nick gets wheeled out of the room Sam, Jessie and Bob all look on in curiosity and confusion

Nick  
she´s ….she's …...pregnant!!

They all start to smile. Jessie and Bob hug and sam shakes wildes hand 

Sam  
Congrats Nick…….Nick?  
Oh boy he's fainted

Mugwort  
That's the third time

Bob starts laughing 

Bob  
He's just like me when Jessie found out she was having vincent

Jessie  
Yea only they had to pour water on you to get you up  
Not to mention you fainted 10 times including on the way home. it was a good thing Delta was there

Bob   
Yea uh  
Speaking of vincent it's time I call him here he will be so shocked

Jessie  
Don't we will surprise him when we get home wherever that may be

Bob  
I missed you

Jessie  
I did too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading book 2 is in the works!!  
> if you would like to help out https://discord.gg/ZQkFWRj4V9


End file.
